


Dare

by flying_siphonophore



Series: Kinktober 2020 [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Gum Sharing lol, Post-Time Skip, Smut, Spit Kink, Truth or Dare
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:21:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26801317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flying_siphonophore/pseuds/flying_siphonophore
Summary: "Spit your gum into her mouth."It started with a dumb dare.
Relationships: Matsukawa Issei/Reader, Matsukawa Issei/You
Series: Kinktober 2020 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1949620
Comments: 10
Kudos: 226





	Dare

**Author's Note:**

> Oct. 3: Spit Kink!!!
> 
> Matsukawa Issei can spit into my mouth all day any day <3

"Spit your gum into her mouth."

It started with a dumb dare.

There's a chorus of sounds from the volleyball team, a mixture of amusement and disgust. Makki grins from his seat in the empty classroom that serves as the sleeping quarters for the training camp they're attending, and the team has a little time to themselves before they have to sleep.

Mattsun glances to his right. You look mildly grossed out, but not as much as he thought you'd be. The brunette doesn't really feel one way or another about it, but it shouldn't be a big deal, right?

"They kiss all the time anyway, it's not any different," Makki gripes when Iwaizumi calls him nasty. Mattsun, of course, agrees with his best friend.

So he turns to you, still cross legged, and grins teasingly. "How about it, Manager-chan?" You roll your eyes at the nickname.

He gets a few more satisfying chews out of the cinnamon flavor before leaning towards you, almost laughing when someone gags. You look a little flustered, looking him over with an odd mixture of amusement and trepidation, even when you scoot closer.

Issei watches your pretty lips part, head tilting back and mouth wide open, the perfect angle for someone as tall as him to carefully purse his lips and spit the pink, chewed up gum onto your equally pink tongue.

Your eyes meet, and Issei pauses, half smile freezing while he watches you close your mouth, lips curling in amusement, but pupils widening, gaze softening in a way he knows all too well. Like there's a breeze in the room, stinging goosebumps crawl up his arms and the back of his neck, heart thudding heavy as some unspoken realization floats between you. He gulps, curling his fingers into his shorts as something niggles at him in the back of his brain and in his dick.

And then you look away, chewing and shooting an impressed Makki a look of consternation. "Happy? Weirdo."

"I can't believe you did it," Oikawa grunts, rubbing his face with a grimace. "Defiling our sweet Manager-chan."

 _Defiling_ is one way to put it.

None of his teammates would believe just what that led to, would they? How he'd been quiet for the rest of the night, the glances shared when you said goodnight and left to wherever the other managers for the other schools were sleeping. How one dumb little dare sent his mind racing, pushed him to sneak out later that night after texting you, cornering Seijoh’s sweet little Manager with wet, hungry kisses that you returned with just as much need.

"You liked that?" He'd growled, grinding his raging cock against your belly while gripping either side of your face. "You liked it when I spat in your mouth?"

"Y-Yeah," you whispered breathlessly, hand disappearing down the front of his shorts to grasp his dripping cock.

None of them would have believed how you'd opened up for him there and then, how your little whine had bounced off the empty and dark hallway walls the first time he let his saliva trail from his mouth to yours. How his second attempt that night was so shaky and eager it dripped over his chin and onto your pouty bottom lip, licked back into your mouth by him.

None of them would know how it became a staple of domination and intimacy between you and Issei. How he couldn't get enough of seeing you so eager for a taste of him that he'd find any fucking excuse to tell you to open up, no matter the situation, that he's come to _need_ you to let him spit between your pretty lips, on your cute tongue.

Mattsun thinks back on that moment fondly as he pauses with his hips pressed flush with yours, panting and watching you whimper for him under the hook of his arms beneath your knees. Your gummy, wet insides hug him desperately, make his toes and fingers curl against the twisted sheets. He leans forward with a soft whispered _open, again_ , and you do--so obedient and willing.

He can't help shivering as he curls over you and purses his lips like he did all those years ago, drunk on your pussy and the sight of his spit melting over your cute tongue, his deep moan drowned out by your delighted whine, insides clenching down on him, sharp like the nails you dig into his back.

"How's it taste, baby?" Issei purrs, slow rhythm of his balls slapping your ass starting up again, digging his fat cock up inside you. You take it so well, take him so well, take everything he has to give so, so well--and Issei doesn’t think he’ll ever get tired of it.

You moan and smile--bright, eager, and perfect with his saliva rolling down your chin. You lick your lips, make a show of swallowing, and he almost busts his nut at the sight.

You cup his cheeks close to let him do it again. "Like cinnamon, Issei."

**Author's Note:**

> kudos/comments are appreciated!
> 
> follow me on tumblr @ saetyrn9


End file.
